RED
by StoriesAreBetterThanRealLife
Summary: It's a funny feeling love; it brings you joy and sorrow. It makes you laugh and cry. But where would we be without love. Ezra, the one man I thought could take all the pain away and love me forever, which was until I found out about Maggie. EZRIA STORY PLEASE READ !


**A/N –This story was called Whiskey but I have been listening to Taylor Swifts new album and I LOVE IT . So every chapter has lyrics to a Taylor Swift song in the season finale I was pretty annoyed, watching Maggie and Ezra laughing together leaving Aria alone. I thought about why the writers would possible bring a child into the mix, I have no idea but I came up with an idea that I'm going to hold onto until I know for sure that Malcolm is Ezra's. This is where this story comes from and is based from everything that happened in the TV series has happened except I'm adding my own twist to keep me sane until next year. I really hope you like it and would really appreciate your feedback. Thank you xxx**

It's a funny feeling love; it brings you joy and sorrow. It makes you laugh and cry. But where would we be without love. Ezra, the one man I thought could take all the pain away and love me forever, which was until I found out about Maggie. I stand in Ezra's kitchen watching him talk with that goofy smile eon his face that I haven't seen in a while. Maggie makes him happy, she's his age and they have a son, why wouldn't he want to be back with her.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying_

_through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all_

I was silly to think this was the last relationship I would ever be in, I thought we would get married and have children and be one them couples who knew it was love at first sight. I guess I was wrong. I love Ezra more than anything, every time I'm near him I get butterflies and whenever we touch I still feel the fireworks I felt when we first kissed.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

There's a saying, if you love somebody set them free and that's what I have to do, for Malcolm sake, I know what it is like to have parents who aren't together and it is dreadful. I don't want to be the cause of Malcolm's suffering just because I was too selfish. Maggie gets up to leave and before she reaches the front door Ezra embraces her in a tight hug, I could already feel the tears begin to form in my eyes.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in_

_front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old_

_favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing_

_there's no right answer_

I smile politely at Maggie before turning to get drink of water , Ezra says his goodbye's and returns to his kitchen. I feel nauseous and dizzy, I have to do this I tell myself .

"Ezra." I mumbled.

"Yh," He replies.

"I, I have to tell you something." I sniff.

"Aria what's the matter?" He asks grabbing my hands.

_Regretting him was like_

_wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red, oh red, burning red_

"I know you are going to try to talk me out of this but I have to make things right, you have a son, Maggie never got an abortion and I want you to be happy, I want your son to have a father and I don't think I can be around when you have to arrange to meet up with him at weekends because that's not fair, so I'm breaking up with you." I sobbed trying to hold myself together, before Ezra could reply I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head_

_in burning red_

_Burning, it was red_

I kept walking and walking until Ezra's building was out of my sight, my tears began to blur my vision. Ezra had been my whole life. Leaving him was the right thing I know but my I felt numb , the pain was too much to handle.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning around in my head_

_Comes back to me in burning red_

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_


End file.
